


A Valentine's Day to Remember

by Samantha_Holmes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute surprise ending, Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Some soft porn, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Holmes19/pseuds/Samantha_Holmes19
Summary: Sherlock thinks Valentine's Day is just a stupid, made-up holiday. John proves him wrong and makes it one he'll never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock ficlet that I thought of when I woke up. Plus I wanted to write something Johnlock related for Valentine's Day. Enjoy :)

The sunlight slipped into the room through the window and illuminated Sherlock's face, causing him to slowly awake from his sleep. He groaned like a little kid being woken up by their parents and turned over so his face no longer got the brunt of the bright sun. It was no use however, his body had decided that he was awake, no matter how much he protested. He brought his hand up to rub his eyes as he slowly opened them. He blinked a few times in confusion when he saw a vase of beautiful red roses standing on his nightstand. He raised his hand up to feel one of the flowers. They were real, but where did they come from? Why were they here? 

"Oh, you're awake," came John's voice as he entered the bedroom. He was dressed in his robe and the smell of fresh coffee was wafting in from the kitchen - _Just woken up then._

"And you found the roses," he smiled proudly as he crawled back in bed and cuddled up behind Sherlock. "Do you like them?" He wrapped his arm around the detective and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"Are they for me?" Sherlock asked.

"No Sherlock, they're for my _other_ boyfriend, I just wanted your approval on the color and texture."

Sherlock grunted slightly and reached his hand around to give John a small slap on his arse. It was too early for sarcasm. John started to laugh and kissed Sherlock's shoulder again. "Of course they're for you, babe. I want today to be special from start to finish."

"Why? What's the occasion?" the detective asked with a yawn. 

John cocked an eyebrow and leaned back slightly, taking in more of Sherlock to read him over. "Are you serious? You really don't know what today is?"

Sherlock shook his head no as he turned over to cuddle fully into John's chest. _Warm, soft, protection from the damn sun._

"Well, for your information, Mr. I-Know-Everything, it's Valentine's Day."

Sherlock didn't react at all. He just made a small "hmm," sound as he nuzzled his face into John's warmth. 

"You _do_ know what Valentine's Day is, right? Or did you delete that too?"

The detective grunted again and slapped John's thigh this time. What did he say about the sarcasm?? Too. Early.

"Made up holiday, created by the greeting card business for their own self worth. People like to believe it's in honor of Saint Valentine, but he had nothing to do with love," Sherlock rattled off like an encyclopedia. 

John snorted a chuckle and ran his fingers through Sherlock's messy curls. "It may be the most commercialized holiday, but it's still a holiday - recognized by everyone," he finished quickly when Sherlock was about to argue. "And even if you think it's stupid, I think it's a romantic day," he continued as he slid down the bed so he was face to face with Sherlock. "And there's no one I'd rather spend it with than you." He leaned in and brushed his lips against Sherlock's neck in a soft kiss. 

Sherlock's body shivered slightly from the touch, but he scooted closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms - and leg, for that matter - around him. 

John purred softly against the delicate skin of Sherlock's neck and started to lick lightly at the area behind his ear - eliciting a small moan out of the detective. The cheeky doctor let his hand slide down Sherlock's side and along the long leg curled around his waist. He snaked it back up to give his boyfriend a nice pat on the arse followed by a delicious squeeze that left Sherlock withering for more.

"You know, for someone who doesn't believe in this lovely holiday, you're very eager to..." John undulated his hips into Sherlock's, feeling the tell-tale outline of his morning wood - most likely educed even more by John's actions. "... _celebrate_..." he finished with bite to Sherlock's clavicle. 

The detective moaned again and would have sworn that his hips pressed up into John's of their own accord. "T-This 'holiday' is just an excuse for couples to buy chocolate and hav -- ahh!" He drew in a sharp breath that quickly changed into a shout of a moan as John started to bite and suck a mark into his neck. "H-Have sex..." he finished weakly, biting down on his own lip to prevent any more embarrassing sounds. It was very hard to prove his point when John had the knowledge of every single thing that made the detective squirm in arousal.

"Well, I _did_ buy you chocolates..." John smirked against the bruised skin of Sherlock's neck. He blew cold air over the mark and was delighted when he saw the texture change from smooth to prickled with goosebumps. "So by your own deduction..." He started to kiss down from Sherlock's neck to his collarbones and chest. He left a trail of little nips along the way that made Sherlock arch his back into the feel of John's expert mouth. "Then there's only one thing left for us to do as a couple..."

John laid down between Sherlock's legs so his mouth lined up perfectly with his nipples. The little buds were already standing at attention from all the teasing that he had unleashed upon his boyfriend. John made a sound in the back of his throat as he engulfed his right nipple. He switched fluently between using his teeth and his tongue to entice a gorgeous symphony of sounds out of Sherlock's mouth. John was always amazing when it came to foreplay, but this morning was a whole new meaning to the word. A light flush spread over the entirety of Sherlock's neck and chest as he thought about how John was treating him like he was some sort of king. Surely this couldn't be just because it was Valentine's Day, could it?

His thoughts were wiped clean when John started undulating his stomach down into Sherlock's ever-growing erection. " _John!_ " came a soft but very needy cry from the detective. God, he wanted more. But by wanting more he was going against his whole argument about this damn holiday! His brain and his cock were telling him two completely different things and he wanted to listen to them both! He didn't have to fight himself too much because John started to finally move on from assaulting Sherlock's nipples and moved down to his stomach.

"You are so sexy like this, baby..." John whispered as he circled his tongue around the detective's navel before dipping it in and out. "All hot and bothered and pining for me." Sherlock rolled his head back against the pillow and allowed a louder moan leave his mouth as his eyes darkened and his cheeks flushed pink. When John talked to him in that gravely voice of his, the detective was all but gone to his own blind arousal. John blew cold air over the detective's taunt stomach and delighted in seeing the muscles twitch with interest. "On this _fake_ holiday," he smirked up at his boyfriend. Sherlock looked down at him and _Jesus Christ_ was it beautiful to see the great Sherlock Holmes flustered and titillated.

Sherlock matched his smirk and let his fingers card through John's hair before giving it a small tug. "Maybe you can change my mind about this holiday..." he murmured, his voice a clear octave deeper than normal.

"Oh, I think this is one you'll never forget," John growled back with a predatory smile. He dipped his head back down and let the tip of his nose nuzzle along the line of soft, dark hair that led from the detective's navel and disappeared under the waistband of his boxers. Sherlock's whole body twitched in a shiver before wrapping his legs around John's body - almost like a horny reflex.

"John...! Stop teasing...!" he whined before letting out a sound that could only be described as a human squeak. John let his tongue lazily lick along the trail of fine hairs on Sherlock's pelvis and it made the normally elegant detective react in a way that would have been embarrassing if he was with anyone else other than John. He leaned up on his elbows to watch John drive him crazy but found his head too heavy with stimulation to keep from rolling backwards - especially when John started to kiss along Sherlock's pubic bone and his hands started to slowly slide his boxers down.

"Is this what you want?" John breathed over the base of Sherlock's cock.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes," Sherlock whimpered, feeling his heartbeat in his groin as all the blood redirected itself there.

Just as John was about to free Sherlock's straining cock, there was a cry from the upstairs bedroom.

Both men turned their heads up towards the ceiling, and it was like all the air was sucked out of the room. At the exact same time, they both slowly lowered their heads and looked back at each other; and John couldn't help but break out into laughter. Sherlock looked like he was going to cry and/or murder John right then and there.

"She has perfect timing, doesn't she?" John smirked as he sat up on his knees. Almost as if by reflex, Sherlock hooked the heels of his feet around John's legs, trying to keep him held on the bed; the murderous, almost delirious look still in his eyes.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare," he murmured, his tone soft but strong with a hint of desperation.

John couldn't wipe the smugness off his face even if he tried to. He reached down and unhooked Sherlock's feet before raising his legs up and kissing his calves as he slid off the bed.

"You can't just leave me with my cock throbbing like this!"

"Our daughter needs something, I can't just leave her crying," John said, not even trying to hide his amusement. "Besides, you have a hand, don't ya?"

Sherlock looked like his head was going to explode and John was loving every second of it. In the end, the detective settled for crossing his arms over his chest and sinking into a pout. "Worst Valentine's Day ever," he grumbled like a five-year-old, not even looking at John anymore. 

John smiled fondly and moved to straddle Sherlock's hips, cupping his face and kissing him deeply all in one swift move. "I'll make it up to you babe, I promise," he whispered on his lips before kissing him again. He ground his hips down once more into Sherlock's to make good on his promise. "The holiday is still young, after all." 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and tried to keep the corners of his lips from rolling up into a smile. "Fine. You go attend to our daughter, since you think that's more important," he joked. "I'll join you and Rosie in the kitchen in a bit; once I make love to myself since my boyfriend decided not to at the very last minute."

John laughed and gave Sherlock one more kiss before getting off the bed and walking out to retrieve their daughter. 

*~ Later that night ~*

The hallway filled with Rosie's laughter as she played with the balloon she received at the restaurant. "You were a very good girl tonight," Sherlock cooed as he carried her up to their flat. "So well-behaved. You put that ten-year-old boy to shame with your manners," he said with a kiss to her head. 

"She must know today is a special day," John said as he shrugged off his coat before helping Sherlock with his. 

"You keep saying that, John," Sherlock said as he put Rosie down on her play mat. "About five times during dinner, and ten times in total through the day, why?" He stood up and turned around to see John shrug, trying very hard to keep a smile off his face.

"Cause it is. It's Valentine's Day."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I already told you, there's nothing special about a made up holiday. It's just an excuse for chocolates and--"

"--sex, I remember," John finished for him. "Yet, I don't remember you complaining as you finished off the box of chocolates I gave you... And you _definitely_ weren't complaining today in the shower..." he smirked.

Sherlock's cheeks blushed a deep red as he went to sit on the sofa. Point taken.

"Just admit that you liked today," John said as he joined him. "It's okay to say that you've enjoyed our _fake_ holiday," he teased lightly with a kiss to Sherlock's cheek. 

"I think... the reason why I don't care for this 'holiday' is because, people shouldn't feel the need to show love and affection on just this _one_ day. They should show it every day of the year." He turned to look at John and leaned in to kiss his lips. "This, right here, this is what I love. You and me, and Rosie." He turned to smile at the little girl. "I love our little family, and I love what our relationship has become. And I don't need some damn holiday to show that."

John's smile grew three times its size at Sherlock's words. He promised himself he'd do it when the time was right, and right now, it was perfect.

"I agree with everything you said. I love you so much Sherlock, and I love that you have accepted Rosie as your own daughter. And I vow to show you that love every day of my life." He cupped the back of his head and brought him in for a loving kiss. 

"Now, hold that thought, Mr. Holmes," he whispered with a quick peck before going to pick Rosie up. "Come on you," he said as he walked with her past the kitchen and into their bedroom.

Sherlock furrowed his brow in confusion as he watched them go. Was this another Valentine’s Day ritual? Were they getting the flowers from the nightstand? The detective slipped his suit jacket off and put it on the arm rest just as he saw Rosie running back to Sherlock out of the corner of his eye. 

“Papa! Papa!” she said happily, a little skip in her step. Sherlock smiled big at the little girl and leaned forward so she ran into his open arms. “Gift, Papa,” she said as she held her hands out.

“A gift for me? What is it?” Sherlock asked with a playful tone in his voice. The playfulness was replaced with a soft gasp of surprise. In the little girl’s hand, there was a golden ring. 

John walked slowly back from the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, the sweetest smile on his face. He could see every cog in Sherlock's head turning as he looked over the ring. He could see so many thoughts and emotions play out on his face as he weighed it in his hand and allowed his finger to trace over the smooth curve of it. This was a moment that John would never forget as long as he lived. 

Sherlock eventually looked up to where John was standing, and his eyes watered up. “John?” he breathed, voice barely audible. 

The doctor's smile grew, and walked over to the two. “Thank you so much for all your help, Rosie,” he said as he picked his daughter up and kissed her cheek. He put her down and took the ring from Sherlock before bringing him to stand up, holding his hand. The detective was biting his lip as he blinked down at John, trying as hard as he could to keep his tears from leaving his eyes. 

“Seven years ago, I came back to London, and didn’t really know if I was even going to make it to see another year,” John started, his own eyes becoming glassy. He really had been so alone when he met Sherlock, and he really did owe him so much. “But then I met this very tall, very smart, very gorgeous man, and I let him borrow my phone." Both men huffed out a chuckle at that, memories swirling around both of their heads. 

"Within a few hours, I was wrapped up in this new, exciting world of crime scenes and sexy deductions with the world's _only_ consulting detective, and I had never had more fun, nor been _that_ happy in my entire life." He gave Sherlock's hands a small squeeze as he blinked back his own tears of happiness. 

"The night ended with me shooting a cab driver to save his life, and I realized then and there that I would do anything for that man.” John smiled big and bright as he gently cupped Sherlock’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. The gentle touch was the catalyst for Sherlock to close his eyes and allow his tears to flow silently down his cheek. 

“We’ve been through countless adventures Sherlock, and along the way, I not only found the best friend that I could ever ask for, but I also fell in love with him.”

Sherlock opened his eyes and nodded in agreement with John as the shorter of the two leaned up on his tip toes and pressed soft kisses against the detective's damp cheeks.

“You said earlier that Saint Valentine didn’t even do anything that involved love, but you’re wrong,” John continued; a small chuckle playing out in his voice when Sherlock tilted his head slightly like a confused little puppy. “Saint Valentine was imprisoned for performing weddings for soldiers that were forbidden to marry,” John informed. “Which, I think, is not only noble… but very appropriate in this situation,” he smiled.

“So…” He took the ring from Sherlock’s hand and got down on one knee. “William Sherlock Scott Holmes… will you marry me?”

“Yes! Oh god, yes John!” Sherlock exclaimed, smile even wider than John’s as he offered him his hand. John slipped the ring on before standing up and bringing Sherlock in for the most romantic, passionate kiss he had ever given him. 

“I love you so much John,” he whispered on his lips, tears streaming down his cheek as he hugged him close. “More than I could ever say.” He looked at the ring on his hand and hugged John even closer, unable to process just how amazing he was feeling in this moment. 

“I love you too, Sherlock. I will always love you, forever and ever.”

Rosie made a happy little sound as she wrapped her arms around both John’s and Sherlock’s leg, hugging into them. The two men looked down at the little girl and laughed softly as they both wiped their eyes. John bent down to pick her up and held her close in between both of them. 

“Did you hear that, baby girl? Papa said yes to me,” he said, kissing her head. 

Rosie smiled big and looked to Sherlock before reaching over to wrap her arms around the detective’s neck. Sherlock laughed and hugged her close, kissing her blonde hair.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” John said, kissing Sherlock’s cheek.

The detective shook his head no as he looked at his fiancé. “Happy Engagement Day,” he said before sealing their lips together once more.


End file.
